


Hot Chocolate and Cuddles (minus the hot choc)

by kareotsan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, clingy soonyoung, trend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareotsan/pseuds/kareotsan
Summary: “You act like you don’t enjoy it but deep down you like it when he gets clingy.”“It’s the most obvious thing in the world.”or‘tiktok trend where the girl sits on the guy’s lap when he’s playing game but make it soonwoo shshshhs’(a request from a fellow soonwoo enthusiast)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Hot Chocolate and Cuddles (minus the hot choc)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! I know that I’m in no place of doing another au right now since I haven’t finish my other au yet.I was in a total write block(still am) and this request was like a break for me and actually fun to write so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did ;)

Seokmin looks hesitantly at Seungkwan for the nth time.They seem to be having a conversation with their eyes.Seokmin opens his mouth to say something to Seungkwan but is immediately cut off when Soonyoung walks in the living room.

”Do it.”Seungkwan whispers.

Seokmin suddenly exclaims excitingly,ushering Soonyoung to sit next to him.”Look at this!”

Soonyoung scoots in and look at Seokmin’s phone.It’s a video.A known trend that has been going on.They watches the whole one-minute-length video in silence.When it’s done,Seungkwan suddenly chirps in,”That’s so cute.”

“Right?”Seokmin chides.

“Yeah ,I saw that, it’s pretty cute.”Soonyoung then continues to surf the channels on the tv,ending the conversation there.After a few seconds ,Seungkwan chuckles dryly.”Why don’t you try this on Wonwoo?”

Soonyoung frowns at the sudden suggestion.He then laughs a bit.”Why would I?”

“I don’t know,maybe he likes it.You like these kind of stuff.”Soonyoung pouts unconsciously as he thinks of something.”Yeah..Thing is,I don’t really wanna bother him whenever he’s on the computer.Besides,I can just cuddle him on the couch or the bed.It’s the same.”

“That’s what he said.” 

Wonwoo sighs silently on his phone.

“Yeah,thanks for trying.I’ll buy you guys lunch some time later.”He hangs up the call and puts down his phone next to the keyboard.Wonwoo has seen the trend too.And since then,he has done nothing but induce Soonyoung into doing it to him.It’s not a kink,no.He’s just curious.

It all started during a game night with his friends.Soonyoung was at his sister’s house,whichis two hours away from their home.It was something about his sister getting dumped by a guy and Soonyoung insisted on staying with her for a couple of nights.Wonwoo offered to go with him but Soonyoung said, “It’s fine.You have work here.I’ll call you when I get there.”

They were taking a break from the game as one of them had to go to the toilet.Wonwoo was casually wondering about,checking his phone, when one of his friends,Jinhyuk,excitedly tells them about his girlfriend.

“So,I was playing a game at that time, and she suddenly came to me.I asked her what’s wrong,right?Guess what?”

“What happened?”Seungcheol,the leader of their team,who is also Wonwoo’s colleague at work asked.

“She suddenly straddled my lap ,sat on them and then hugged me,it was the most precious thing ever,I love her.”

“Oh wait,it’s a trend right?” Another friend of his remarked.

“A trend?” Wonwoo said out loud.

“Yeah! It’s all over the internet.”

The next day was a bit annoying.Seungcheol couldn’t shut up about it at work,constantly watching compilation videos of the same thing.During lunch,he even mentioned it to Jihoon.Jihoon had no idea what he was talking about so he showed the latter the videos.

“Well,finally a good trend.”

“I know right?”

“It’s something that we,sad single dudes cannot relate to ,though.”

Seungcheol nodded at the remark Jihoon made.He then asked Wonwoo if Soonyoung had tried this on him.Wonwoo simply shrugged ,saying that Soonyoung was out of town at the moment.

“He’ll surely try this on you the moment he gets back,you’ll see.”Jihoon said.

“What makes you think that?”

“Come on,we all know that Soonyoung is a sucker for these kind of things.You too. It’s just that, you act like you don’t enjoy it but deep down you like it when he gets clingy.” Seungcheol replied on behalf of Jihoon.

“It’s the most obvious thing in the world.”

“Come on,guys.I don’t really care about these kind of trends.”

Wonwoo said that,but sure enough after a few days of constantly getting videos from Seungcheol and his cheesy friends of this trend,he felt curious.What would it feel like if Soonyoung actually does it? He started imagining these cute situations and possibilities.Until one day, he couldn’t take it anymore and lowered his pride.He asked Seungkwan, a colleague of Soonyoung for help.

He thought that maybe,Soonyoung didn’t try it on him because the fella hasn’t seen the videos yet.

Hence,he asked Seungkwan to show the video to Soonyoung and suggest him trying it.

Whilst all of this is going on,he completely forgot that Soonyoung never bothered him while he’s on the computer.It didn’t matter whether he’s working or gaming,Soonyoung always keeps himself busy whenever Wonwoo starts using the computer.Despite being grateful and endeared by his thoughtful boyfriend,he can’t deny that hewouldn’t mind it if Soonyoung comes to him and acts clingy.

After a week,Wonwoo has forgotten about the trend and decided to get the thought out of his mind.Soonyoung’s right.They can just cuddle whenever they want to.It’s no big deal.

————————————————————————————

It’s 11p.m. and Wonwoo is still working on his project.He was busy rechecking his documents and files when Soonyoung suddenly comes in the room.The room that Wonwoo uses as his working space used to be a storage room.Soonyoung rarely comes in because whenever Wonwoo’s in there,he’s usually working.

Soonyoung slowly closes the door and drags his feet towards Wonwoo.He stops when he’s standing next to Wonwoo.He doesn’t say anything but Wonwoo realised he’s there.

“Hey,babe.What is it?”He asks as he keeps his eyes on the screen.

“Hey,I’m sorry if I’m bothering you but are you gonna work on that any longer?”

“Uhh,I’m not sure,why?”

“Oh.”Soonyoung sighs silently as he starts to walk away.“That’s okay,I’ll just-“

Wonwoo senses something and stops Soonyoung before he goes away.”Hey,what’s wrong?”He looks at Soonyoung and notices how the latter’s shoulders slumped.

“Nothing,I’m just tired,I guess.”

“Come on,I know that look.Tell me,what’s bothering you?”

Soonyoung finally comes closer to Wonwoo as he looks blankly at the computer’s screen.

“Mom’s sick.” Wonwoo immediately turns his chair to the side to face Soonyoung as he holds the latter’s hand.

“Things at work aren’t going so well and I accidentally broke your favourite mug earlier.”

_ So that’s where the shatter noises came from. _

“You know what,I don’t care about that mug,okay?It’s fine.”

“Today sucks,nothing’s going my way and I feel shitty.I’m sleepy but I don’t wanna go to bed early cause then I’ll have to go alone cause you’re busy but i hate bothering you so-I’m sorry,I ended up ranting to you.I should let you finish your work.”

Wonwoo feels bad.Literally.If he hadn’t procrastinated and finished his work early and not at the very last minute,he could’ve laid down in bed with Soonyoung to comfort the boy.

“Hey,it’s okay.Look,I’ll try to finish this as fast as I can.Let’s see...” He looks at the screen to estimate how much longer he’ll need. “I’ll be done in 10, 15 minutes top,okay?What else do you need?Do you want hot chocolate?” Wonwoo speaks from experience,if there’s anything that’ll make Soonyoung feels better it’s hot chocolate.

However,shockingly Soonyoung shakes his head.He fiddles with Wonwoo’s thumb as he mumbles something that can clearly be heard by Wonwoo.

“I just...I just wanna cuddle.” Wonwoo dies.He dies a little as he nods slowly at the cute request.

“Sure,let me finish this first okay?”

“Can I wait here with you?”

“Yeah,I’ll go grab a chair.”

Wonwoo slides down his adjustable armrests as he stands up to grab a chair but sits down almost immediately when Soonyoung halts him. 

“No,you don’t have to,I can just-“

Wonwoo’s eyes widen twice in size when Soonyoung suddenly straddles his lap and sit on them,tucking his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

Wonwoo literally freezes his arms and body.

“Is this okay?”

Wonwoo almost coo at his boyfriend.He nods and says “Yeah,this is okay too.I-I’ll be done in a minute,think you can wait for me?”

Soonyoung nods in response,snaking his hands around Wonwoo’s torso.

Wonwoo feels like smashing his keyboard.He had never felt so content.Thank god,for granting Wonwoo the most adorable human being in the world as his boyfriend.He stares at the screen for a good minute,smiling like an idiot before frantically moving on to finishing his project.

After a while,Soonyoung starts to whine.Wonwoo was taking too long that he started to complain.Cutely.”Wonu,are you done yet?”

“No,babe.Just a minute,okay?If you’re tired,you can go ahead and sleep,I’ll wake you up when I’m done.”

“Okay mhfmm..” 

God forgive Wonwoo for he has sinned.He lied.He goddamn lied.He finished his project 7 minutes ago.He couldn’t find himself ruining the moment,stopping Soonyoung from clinging onto him.He doesn’t even know if Soonyoung will ever do this again and he’s not willing to gamble on it.He aimlessly browses the internet,rechecking his project for the fourth time,just trying his best to stretch the time.

10 minutes have passed and Wonwoo decided to turn off his computer.He sneaks a peek at Soonyoung and his adorable boyfriend is long gone.He contemplates for the next minute,deciding whether he should wake Soonyoung up or not.He ends up carrying Soonyoung in that position,causing the latter to stir up a bit when he closes the door.He shushes at his lover and whispers sweetly, “It’s fine,sleep.”

That was the end of the line for Soonyoung.The boy falls asleep before Wonwoo lays him down on the bed and slips in next to him to cuddle.Wonwoo spends the next few minutes,giddily thinking back of what happened before falling deep in slumber with Soonyoung in his arms.

The next day,Soonyoung apologises sheepishly,feeling shy of what he did.Wonwoo shrugs it off,saying that he didn’t mind it.

He loves it,but Soonyoung doesn’t need to know that.

He even bragged to his gaming friends,feeling a bit smug about it.Seungcheol rolls his eyes at work as Wonwoo mentions about what happened to him and Jihoon for the third time,and it’s not even lunchtime yet.

It’s safe to say that Soonyoung is a thoughtful adorable boyfriend and Wonwoo loves his attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.Let me know which part is your favourite(lmao it’s not like there’s a lot anyways) Thanks for the support! we stan clingy soonyoung and tsundere wonwoo ^^


End file.
